1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer slicing apparatus which cuts a silicon ingot to fabricate a silicon wafer, and more specifically, to a silicon wafer slicing apparatus which cuts the silicon ingot using wire discharge machining.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to fabricate a silicon ingot, a mechanical method, which sprays a slurry containing an abrasive (silicon carbide particles) mixed with cutting oil on a wire and cuts the silicon ingot by a friction between sprayed particles and the silicon ingot, or coats the wire with the abrasive, and rubs the coated wire against the silicon ingot to cut the silicon ingot, is used to fabricate a wafer.
By the way, this method requires a lot of money for preparing the wire and the cutting oil and for performing the coating, and it also generates a massive amount of environmental contamination wastes such as silicon carbide or ethylene glycol, which makes a silicon wafer manufacturing a high cost process.
A Korean patent application publication number No. 10-2010-0015302 (publication date: Feb. 12, 2010) entitled “Manipulation method for silicon substrate, manipulation product thereof, and manipulation apparatus” can be referred to as a related prior art.